fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ophelia
Ophelia (オフェリア Oferia) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Yuuki Kuwahara in the Japanese version. Profile Ophelia is the daughter of Odin. In her support with her father, she reveals to have received a Mark on her arm which appeared when she first joined the army. Though Odin does not reveal to her the significance of that Mark, he assures her that, while it does not give her any sort of special powers, the Mark still signifies her ties to her bloodline. Ophelia asks Odin to later show her his Mark, when he feels ready. Personality Ophelia is much like her father, often shouting grand titles for her attacks in hopes of being like her "Chosen One" father. She tends to be dreamy, spacing out whenever she is not in combat. She also makes use of stars and stones to perform curious incantations. She is the one most skilled at skipping. In Game Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kanna (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Deere * Foleo * Lutz * Siegbert * Ignis * Shinonome (Revelation) * Hisame (Revelation) Other Supports * Odin * Ophelia's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Soleil * Midoriko * Syalla (Revelation) * Kanna (Female) - If Ophelia is her mother Class Sets *'Base Class:' Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer and Dark Knight *'Parental Inheritance Class:' **Odin - Samurai - Promotes to Swordmaster and Weapon Master **Avatar - Nohr Princess - Promotes to White Blood (Revelation) and Dark Blood (Conquest and Revelation) **Camilla or Beruka - Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight **Elise or Felicia - Troubadour - Promotes to Maid and Strategist **Azura - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Charlotte - Fighter - Promotes to Hero and Berserker **Selena - Mercenary - Promotes to Hero and Bow Knight **Nyx - Outlaw - Promotes to Adventurer and Bow Knight **Effie - Knight - Promotes to General and Great Knight **Pieri - Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin and Great Knight **Mozu - Villager - Promotes to Weapon Master and Great Merchant **Orochi - Spellcaster - Promotes to Onmyoji and Basara **Kagerou - Ninja - Promotes to Elite Ninja and Puppeteer *'Buddy Class:' **Soleil - Mercenary - Promotes to Hero and Bow Knight **Midoriko - Herb Merchant - Promotes to Great Merchant and Puppeteer **Syalla - Spellcaster - Promotes to Onmyoji and Basara *'Marriage Class:' **Avatar(M) - Varies* **Kanna(M) - Varies* **Shigure - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Deere or Foleo - Troubadour - Promotes to Maid and Strategist **Siegbert - Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin and Great Knight **Ignis - Knight - Promotes to General and Great Knight **Lutz - Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight **Shinonome - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara **Hisame - N/A '*'Ophelia will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Etymology Ophelia is a character from the play Hamlet. Trivia *Ophelia bears a slight resemblance to her grandmother, Lissa, in terms of general appearance, color scheme, and personality. Her character trait "The one most skilled at skipping" references Lissa's Japanese trait "The one who jumps the most." *She shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuuki Kuwahara, with Effie. *Ophelia's personal tome, Missiletainn, is named after her father's sword. * Ophelia is the 2nd most popular female child and 13th over all female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters